Rang
Le Rang ou Niveau est une des fonctionnalités de Grand Theft Auto Online. C'est l'accumulation d'un nombre suffisant de points de réputation qui augmente le niveau d'un joueur, le rang étant représenté par un nombre qui indique globalement les compétences et l'expérience du joueur. Augmenter de rang signifie que le joueur a eu suffisamment de RP pour évoluer jusqu'au prochain rang. En augmentant de rang, les joueurs débloquent de nouvelles choses, par exemple des armes (pour être mieux équipé pour les prochaines missions qui seront plus difficiles), des missions, des activités, des modifications pour les véhicules, des vêtements... Les rangs sont plafonnés à 8 000. Il n'y a plus rien à débloquer après le rang 135 (à part la couleur du rang pour les rangs 500 et 750). RP requis La formule pour les rang 1 à 99 est la suivante : (Rang actuel*25.5)^1.82 Après le rang 100, la formule utilisée est la suivante : (Montant de RP du précédent rang + nombre requis de RP pour débloquer le niveau précédent)+50 Éléments débloqués Voici ci-dessous la liste des éléments débloqués dans GTA Online par rang : Rang 1 Armes *Fusil à canon scié *Pistolet *Mitraillette d'assaut (DLC) *Marteau (DLC) *Pistolet cal.50 (DLC) *Fusil bullpup (DLC) *Pétoire (DLC) *Bouteille (DLC) *Sulfateuse Gunsenberg (DLC) *Pistolet lourd (DLC) *Carabine spéciale (DLC) *Fusil bullpup (DLC) *Pistolet vintage (DLC) *Dague antique (DLC) *Mousquet (DLC) *Lanceur Pyrotechnique (DLC) *Fusil à pompe lourd (DLC) *Fusil à lunette (DLC) *Lance-missiles (DLC) *Mine de proximité (DLC) *Pistolet de détresse (DLC) *ADP de combat (DLC) Activités *Une trentaine de courses, 19 affrontements et une cinquantaine d'autres activités. Rang 2 *Sauts *''Clips'' du pistolet Rang 3 *Los Santos Customs *Pegasus *Magasins *Braquages de commerces de proximité *Affrontements en 1 contre 1 *Stands de tir d'Ammu-Nation *Courses improvisées *''Welcoming Party'' *''Crooked Cop'' *''Roadgame'' Rang 4 *Torche sur Pistolet Rang 5 *Planques et garages *Livraison des véhicules personnels *Films *''Suppressor'' sur pistolet *Pistolet mitrailleur *''Ballas to the Wall'' (mission de Lamar Mission) *''Community Outreach'' (mission de Lamar, la mise à jour GTA Online: Lowriders doit être installée) *''Rich Men in Richman'' (mission de Simeon) *''It Takes a Thief'' (mission de Simeon) *''Rockford Roll'' (mission de Simeon) *''Chasers'' (mission de Simeon) *Monnaie de sa pièce (mission de Simeon) *''Hippy Hunting'' Rang 6 *Tennis *Golf *Fléchettes *Bras de fer *École de pilotage *Strip Club (le Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club, seul strip club de GTA V et GTA Online) *Pare-chocs (Custom Chin Spoiler) *Crue mortelle à Los Santos (mission de Gerald) *Death Metal (mission de Gerald) *De mal en Pier (mission de Gerald) *Casseurs de deals (mission de Gerald) Rang 7 *Méth'ivation (mission de Gerald) *Des Mavericks apparaissent sur les hélipads Rang 8 *Tour de Santos (course à vélo) (PC, PS4 et XOne uniquement) *No Hay Bronca (mission) *... ... Rang 10 *Oeuvre de charité (mission de Simeon) ... Rang 13 *Gaz lacrymogène *Lampe torche pour la Mitraillette *Trevor et Ron rencontrent le joueur *''Romance Isn't Dead'' (mission de Ron) Rang 14 *''Denial of Service (mission de Lester) *Lunette de visée pour la mitraillette *Quarté dans l'ordre (mission de Gerald) Rang 15 *Défis quotidiens *''Rocky Road *''In the Pipeline'' *''Survival'' *''Morning Perm-a-Wood'' *''By the Side of the Bay'' *''On the Trail'' *''Shore Up'' *''Boneyard'' (survie) *''Wiwang Park'' (course) *''First Class'' *''Industrial Plant'' (Survie) *''Barnstorming'' *Grenade *''Air Power'' (parachutisme) *Silencieux sur Mitraillette *''View of Vespucci'' (parachutisme) *''In Harmony'' *''Construction Bail'' (parachutisme) *''Jetty Jumping'' *Parachutes (trainée de fumée noire) *''Swamp Monster'' *''Beach'' (parachutisme) *''Graveyard Shift'' *''Grill (Painted Light Surroundings)'' *''Swift Arrival'' *''Jet-setting'' *''Crop Circle'' *Prix d'ennemi (Gerald Mission) Violent Duct *''Airwaves'' (parachutisme) *''Delta'' (parachutisme) *''Beach Odyssey'' *''Motorboating'' *''Before It Was Cool'' *''Top Fun II'' *''Cranes'' (parachutisme) *''Underhand Contraband'' *''Business Trip'' *''Destroy Vehicle Target'' *''Distract Cops'' *''Plane Takedown'' Rang 16 *Parachutes (rouges) *Tu me Séoul (mission de Lamar) *''Chasers II'' (mission de Siméon) *Trafic de données (mission de Lester) *Grande razzia 2 *''Truck Off'' Rang 17 *''Bull Shark Testosterone'' *Fusil à pompe *Suspensions (abaissée) ... Rang 18 *Sur la liste (mission de Martin) *... Rang 19 *Pénurie stratégique (mission de Martin) ... ... Rang 23 *Parachutes (Seaside Strips) *Capot (Ram air) *''Truck Together'' Rang 24 *AK-47 *Parachutes (trainée de fumée orange) *Un travail de titan (mission de Lester) "A Titan of a Job" *Mort venue du ciel (mission de Martin) "Death from Above" *''G-Rating Hot I'' *''G-Rating Hot IV'' *''Air Force Zero V'' Rang 25 *Turbine carabinée (mission de Martin) *Haut fait (mission de Lester) *... ... Rang 30 *Criminel de carrière (mission de Lester) *Interception côtière (mission de Ron) *... ... Rang 35 *Pêche en eaux troubles (mission de Gerald) *... Rang 36 *Suspensions (de rue) *Convoitise (mission de Martin) Rang 37 *Fusil à pompe d'assaut *Annihilator dans plusieurs hélipads Rang 38 *Parachute (Couleurs widowmaker) Rang 40 *Devenir invisible sur le radar *Rendre visible les joueurs s'étant rendus invisibles *''A Boat in the Bay'' (mission de Ron) *''Teaser Trailer'' (mission de Lester) *Correspondance fatale (mission de Martin) "The Los Santos Connection" *''Leap of Faith'' *''Grand Tour'' *''Against the Grain'' *L'arroseur arrosé (mission de Martin) "Stick Up the Stickup Crew" *''Jump Wings'' *Déballage (mission de Martin) "''Grab Your Ballas"'' *''Water the Vineyard'' (mission de Martin) *Grande razzia 3 Rang 41 *Capot (moteur Butterfly scoop (qui sort du capot)) Rang 42 *Carabine *Tatouage Vierge Marie (bras droit) Rang 43 *Buzzard d'attaque disponible à plusieurs hélipads *Chargeur plus grand pour la Carabine *Et que ça saute (mission de Trevor) Rang 44 *Parachute (Rainbow) *Carabine Grip *Lazers protectionnistes (mission de Martin) Rang 45 *Tatouage Trinity Knot (torse) *Pare-chocs (peints and large splitters) *Arsenal ambulant (mission de Lester) *Un soupçon de coke (mission de Martin) *''Jet Lag'' *''Crosswind'' *''Dry Docking'' (mission de Martin) *''Editor and Thief'' (mission de Martin) *''Cleaning the Cat House'' (mission de Martin) *Finie la plaisanterie (mission de Gerald) *Lampe torche pour Carabine Rang 46 *Lunette pour Carabine Rang 47 *Suppresseur de secousses pour Carabine Rang 48 *Tatouage Lady M (bras gauche) Rang 49 *Vitres (Limousine) Rang 50 *''Mugger'' *Frappe aérienne *Armure à 60% *Mitrailleuse *Explosifs (Remote bomb) *''Out of Harmony'' (mission de Trevor) *Extradition (mission de Martin) *Piégé comme un rat (mission de Martin) "Holed Up - Burton" '' *Teinture rose *Luxor Rang 51 *Tatouage tribal (jambe droite) Rang 52 *''Exhaust (Side Exit) Rang 53 *''Hood (Single Intake)'' Rang 55 *Détournement de coke (mission de Ron) *''Wet Work'' (mission de Ron) *''Bust Out'' (mission de Lester) *Prise en charges (mission de Lester) ''"'Sinking Feeling"''' *''The Parking Garage (mission de Lester) *Attention aux Degas (mission de Martin) Rang 56 *Parachutes (noirs) *Suspension (sport) Rang 57 *Tatouage de dragon chinois (jambe gauche) Rang 60 *Lance-grenades *Tatouage de Sirène (bras droit) *''Satellite Communications'' (mission de Trevor) *Hack 'n' Dash (mission de Lester) "Hack and Dash" Rang 63 *Tatouage de Clown démoniaque (torse) *Pantalon de camouflage rouge cargo Rang 64 *Pare-chocs prolongés Rang 65 *Fumée de pneus rouge *''Method in the Madness'' (mission de Trevor) *''American Exports'' (mission de Lester) *''Chemical Extraction'' (mission de Lester) *Un jury au pilori (mission de Martin) *''On Maneuvers'' (mission de Lester) Rang 66 *Tatouage de Squelette drogué (bras gauche) Rang 69 *Tatouage Croix en pierre (torse) Rang 70 *Fusil amélioré *''Chopper Tail'' (mission de Trevor) *''Diamonds are for Trevor'' (mission de Trevor) *Vol de conteneur (mission de Lester) "Docks to Stocks" *''Stocks and Scares'' (mission de Lester) *Défenseur (mission de Martin) *Rhino Rang 71 *Modification de véhicule : suspensions (Compétition) *Fusil amélioré (stock de munitions agrandi) Rang 72 *''Los Santos Bills Tattoo'' (tatouage sur le torse) *Fusil amélioré (lampe torche) Rang 73 *Fusil amélioré (lunette) Rang 74 *Fusil amélioré (Suppressor) Rang 75 *''Indian Ram Tattoo'' (tatouage jambe droite) *''Docks to Stocks II'' (mission de Lester) *Vol d'informations (mission de Martin) *Teinte dorée Rang 78 *Tatouage de dragon (jambe gauche) Rang 80 *Blindage de véhicule à 80% *M249 Rang 81 *''Trash Talk'' (mission de Martin) *Tatouage Squelette de serpent (bras droit) Rang 84 *Tatouage squelettes et roses (torse) Rang 90 *Fusil de précision lourd Rang 100 *La couleur du rang change, passant du bleu au bronze. *Blindage de véhicule à 100% *Lance-roquettes *Teinte platine *Dubsta 6X6 *''Pure Gold'' *''Brushed Gold'' *Masque Space Monkey Rang 120 *Minigun Rang 135 *Capacité de l'armure augmenté jusqu'à 10 (plafond maximum) Rang 500 *La couleur du rang change, passant du bronze à l'argent. Rang 750 *La couleur du rang change, passant de l'argent à l'or. Notes *Les armes ou missions en italiques sont en anglais car nom officiel français non connu du contributeur *(DLC) : ajoutés après avoir téléchargé un contenu téléchargeable. en:Rank Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:GTA Online